


Умереть за кого-то

by marizza_tyler



Series: Если завтра меня не станет [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Daryl is totally in love, Heroism, Hospitals, M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizza_tyler/pseuds/marizza_tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мы не охватили еще несколько мест, - сказал всем Рик за скудным завтраком. - Поедем я, Гленн и Ти-Дог. Остальные остаются здесь, в случае опасности отступайте к турбазе и причалу, там осталось несколько лодок.<br/>- Почему вы не подождете Дэрила? - спросила Кэрол. Рик на мгновение сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь и тряхнул головой:<br/>- У нас нет на это времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умереть за кого-то

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Hurts – Somebody to Die For  
> Таймлайн между 2 и 3 сезоном.  
> Бетинг, идея и бесконечная моральная поддержка принадлежат **yuriev_den**. Серьезно, без нее всё бы развалилось на части.  
>  Для **Trubka Mira** за восхитительные, вдохновляющие отзывы, и любого, кто ждал продолжения.
> 
> [](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=b52b2c44074b196669bbf870369183bb)  
> 

\- Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, - попросила Лори, дотронувшись до его руки осторожно, словно не имея на это права. Заглянула ему в глаза снизу вверх — осунувшаяся, посеревшая от усталости — и улыбнулась, подкрепляя просьбу. Рик коротко кивнул, мягко высвободил рукав из ее руки и зашагал к машине. Ти-Дог уже ждал его, прислонившись к багажнику, Гленн сконфуженно обнимал беззвучно плакавшую у него на плече Мэгги.

Рик сел на водительское сиденье и потер переносицу. В нескольких шагах от машины в темной мужской куртке стояла Кэрол, обхватив себя руками, и Рик подумал, что наилучшим вариантом было бы дождаться Дэрила. Ранним утром, до того, как рассвело, он подхватил арбалет и скрылся в лесу, кивнув сидевшему на вахте Рику, и тот не смог его не отпустить — провизии действительно оставалось мало. Но тогда температура у Бэт еще не была настолько высокой. 

Рик сейчас уже не помнил, когда Лори впервые упала в обморок. Ее первая беременность была не самой легкой: за четыре последних месяца он запомнил по имени каждую медсестру, сидевшую на рецепшене больницы, а в ванной стояла маленькая батарея оранжевых полупрозрачных баночек. В этот раз он по-глупому надеялся, что все будет лучше, потому что хуже, казалось, уже быть не может — некуда.

Впервые Рик увидел кровь на лице Лори, когда обернулся проверить, не отстал ли кто во время переправы через небольшой ручей. В тот момент мир резко стал черно-белым, а алая кровь кармином бросилась в глаза. Под его пристальным, наверняка испуганным взглядом Лори вскинула руки и с удивлением посмотрела на красные кончики пальцев, перевела глаза на Кэрол и молча, без единого слова осела на землю. Рик запомнил только безвольно раскидавшиеся по пожухлой листве длинные волосы, перепуганного насмерть Карла и цепкое, профессиональное выражение лица Хершелла, от которого стало немного легче — врачи с такими лицами всегда знают, что делают. 

Она пришла в себя через несколько минут, мертвенно бледная, перепачканная кровью и глиной. Хершелл сказал, что такое бывает, в их условиях это неудивительно, и еще много другого, обнадеживающего, а Рик все никак не мог выкинуть из головы сероватую от бледности кожу и застывшую на ней кровь. 

Второй раз Лори не успела даже пожаловаться на головокружение и рухнула на едва успевшего подхватить ее Дэрила. Позже, сидя под деревом, укутанная в его пончо поверх зимней куртки, она неловко извинялась перед Риком, сжимая его руку в своей, и просила дать ей немного отдохнуть — совсем чуть-чуть, просто, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он не знал, как сказать ей в лицо то, что и так знали все: им нужно уйти с предполагаемого маршрута южной толпы, убраться глубже в леса. Каждый день на счету, они и так слишком часто начали останавливаться или даже разбивать лагерь из-за ее головокружений.

Ночью была его вахта, и он был рад — настолько, насколько он еще мог радоваться, отключив эмоции как перегоревшую лампочку — увидеть рядом с костром Дэрила, положившего подбородок на приклад упертого в землю арбалета. На его языке это было предложение выслушать и неуклюжая попытка поддержки, и Рик ухватился за это как за соломинку. За всю ночь никто не проронил ни слова, но почти осязаемое ощущение, что он не один, что рядом кто-то есть, продержало его на плаву. 

Следующие разы слились в один гигантский кошмар: Лори снова и снова падала в обмороки, сколько бы Дэрил и Ти-Дог не отказывались от своих порций еды в ее пользу, морщилась, едва заслышав громкий звук, и Рик был готов вытрясти из Хершелла душу, только бы узнать, что происходит. Но тот только разводил руками.

\- Ей нужны витамины, отдых, отсутствие стрессов, - говорил он. - Я могу сделать лишь немногое.

В поисках нужных медикаментов группа обшарила все аптеки в маленьких городках, попадавшихся на пути, но все, что они находили, были пустые прилавки и мерзко воняющие брызги крови, и куски протухшего мяса на стенах и полу. Вынесли даже сами стеллажи и двери — помещения напоминали разбомбленный ракетный полигон, а не провинциальную аптеку.

В одном из крошечных туристических городков неподалеку от заповедника нашлось несколько полупустых цистерн бензина и еще одна обчищенная подчистую аптека. Именно в ней, увидев на верхней полке склада коробку каких-то лекарств, Бэт упала с казалось бы невысокой стремянки и расцарапала руку об опасно торчащий обломок поваленного стеллажа. На обратном пути к машинам пришлось буквально пробиваться: привлеченные шумом и запахом свежей крови, ходячие заполонили казавшуюся пустой улицу. 

Зигзагообразными путями, уходя сначала от одной толпы ходячих, затем от другой, они приблизились, если верить карте, к территории заповедника, в середине которого раскинулось самое большое озеро Джорджии, и разбили лагерь в отдалении от места, когда-то облюбованного туристами. С двумя больными людьми они были связаны по рукам и ногам, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что ходячие решат обогнуть берега озера. 

Крошечной дозы антибиотиков, которая была припасена у Хершелла, оказалось недостаточно. У Бэт поднялась температура, уродливая царапина на плече, переходившая на спину, воспалилась, и на бинты начали рвать одежду. Если бы Рику предложили в этот момент перегрызть металлический трос в обмен на лекарства, он бы не задумываясь бросился выполнять условия сделки. Он был в отчаянии.

Выход, позднее названный Хершеллом суицидальным, спустя полчаса после ухода Дэрила предложил Гленн. В предрассветных сумерках он разложил на клочке земли у ног Рика уже изрядно потрепанную карту штата, испещренную разноцветными пометками, и ткнул пальцем на границу с Южной Каролиной. 

\- Если мы находимся здесь, - передвинул он палец на несколько сантиметров севернее, - то до Огасты здесь полчаса езды на машине.

Рик напряженно кивнул.

\- Вот здесь, - продолжил Гленн, - находится больница. Огромный комплекс. Если ехать по этому шоссе, - он провел по карте почти прямую линию, - можно добраться за сорок минут, если не будут заблокированы дороги.

За их спинами в палатке кто-то громко зашевелился, и рука Рика рефлекторно дернулась к кожуху мачете. Он с силой провел рукой по лицу, вспомнив побелевшего Хершелла, старавшегося не выдавать свою нарастающую панику, лежащую на земле Лори, и коротко, судорожно кивнул. 

\- Если где-то и остались лекарства, то только там, - зачем-то продолжал убеждать его Гленн. - Я был там дважды.  
\- Ты прав, - наконец выдавил Рик. - Хороший план.

План был ужасен. Позднее, когда Гленн рисовал на обороте карты примерную схему больницы, которая по его словам больше напоминала небольшой город в городе, Рик отчетливо увидел все недостатки. Постоянно всплывали «если» и «возможно», план на случай неудачи отсутствовал вовсе, и от всей затеи сквозило добравшимся до верхней отметки отчаянием. Рик видел все это, понимал, но отказывался признавать. Что бы там ни говорил Хершелл, хватавший его за рукава в попытках вразумить, это была их последняя надежда. Рик боялся за жизнь Лори больше, чем за свою; да, что там говорить, за жизнь любого члена группы он боялся больше, чем за свою. 

\- Мы не охватили еще несколько мест, - сказал всем Рик за скудным завтраком. - Поедем я, Гленн и Ти-Дог. Остальные остаются здесь, в случае опасности отступайте к турбазе и причалу, там осталось несколько лодок.  
\- Почему вы не подождете Дэрила? - спросила Кэрол. Рик на мгновение сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь и тряхнул головой:  
\- У нас нет на это времени.

Она не стала с ним спорить, хотя ее взгляд прожигал ему спину насквозь, когда они выгребали патроны из сумки с боеприпасами. 

*

Рик чувствовал себя роботом, машиной, действующей по заранее заданной программе. Удерживание группы вместе, сохранение их в живых поедало его изнутри, оставив его личным чувствам и эмоциям столько же места, сколько воспоминаниям о прошлом. Они приходили к нему за несколько минут до сна, обрушивались всем своим весом, подкидывали картинки полугодичной еще давности: смеющаяся над глупым телешоу Лори, обнимавшая его, сидя на диване, залихватские рассказы Шейна о боях грузовиков. Какие-то воспоминания причиняли боль, какие-то, как выражение лица Шейна перед смертью, он видел искаженным изображением, не давая себе увидеть реальную картинку, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. Нетронутым остался лишь небольшой диапазон чувств: страх, беспокойство, отчаяние. 

Шейн продолжал разрушать его брак, лежа на лугу Хершелла с пулей в черепе. Лори так и не простила его за то, что он пытался до последнего дать лучшему другу шанс забыть все произошедшее, и Рик злился на нее. Продолжал злиться, даже когда Лори осознала, что гостеприимной крыши над головой больше нет, и ее обида то ли испарилась, то ли просто оказалась загнана в дальний угол сознания. Почему-то больше не хотелось убрать ей прядь волос с лица, когда она низко наклонялась, ободряюще провести по руке, когда морщины вокруг рта врезались в кожу особенно ярко. Его родители расходились медленно, постепенно, их чувства друг к другу угасали, и Рик всю жизнь полагал, что если ему и придется когда-либо пройти через подобное, все случится как у его родителей. Он не понимал, кто потянул рубильник его чувств к Лори вниз, почему он больше не чувствует того, что должен. 

Сперва она пыталась поговорить с ним, но это всегда оказывалась не вовремя. Группа должна была двигаться вперед, заканчивалась еда и становилось все холоднее — общие нужды оказывались важнее раз за разом. Он откладывал разговор — «разобьем лагерь и поговорим», «давай сначала дойдем», «сейчас нет времени», «нужно двигаться, мы в опасности» — и со временем нужда в нем отпала вовсе, и только Лори смотрела взглядом бездомной собаки. Во всяком случае, она могла смотреть. Могла есть, спать, ходить — была жива. Пока что это было главным, его задача — сохранить их всех живыми. Все остальное может подождать. 

Рик продолжал возвращаться к этому в мыслях, на несколько минут предоставленный сам себе. На заднем сиденье Ти-Дог с отсутствующим видом разглядывал свои руки, Гленн отрешенно смотрел в окно, указательным пальцем неосознанно поглаживая приклад автомата. Рик на пробу повернул ручку магнитолы. Услышав эфирный шум, Ти-Дог встрепенулся, и на минуту в салоне машины воцарилась напряженная тишина, прорезаемая шипением радиоволн. Ни одного позывного, ни одной передачи. Пусто. 

От идиотского радио прогрызающее его насквозь волнение лишь усилилось.

Примерно на середине пути лес поредел и практически закончился, на раскинувшихся полях то и дело мелькали одиночные домики. На обочинах все чаще встречались растерзанные трупы и бредущие от города ходячие; брошенные машины были присыпаны недавно выпавшей снежной крупой — единственным снегом, который выпал в первой половине зимы. Все они стояли на встречной полосе; полоса, ведущая в город, была пуста. 

Когда слева перед поворотом из-за невысоких деревьев проступили красные вышки автозаправки, Рик скосил глаза на приборную панель и прикусил краешек губы: бензина хватило бы на путь туда и обратно, да и только. Вряд ли на заправке так близко к городу осталось что-то, но посмотреть следовало. 

На заправке их встретили двое ходячих в изорванных спецовках. Кроме нескольких машин, брошенных здесь с открытыми дверцами, на первый взгляд больше мертвецов снаружи не было — раскинувшиеся вокруг поля были пусты, и только у самого горизонта мелькали движущиеся точки. Что происходило внутри магазина, из-за помутневших пластмассовых витрин не было видно. 

Рик торопливо кивнул Гленну, и тот, забросив оружие за спину, схватил канистру и подбежал к одному из автоматов. Ти-Дог застыл около входной двери с ножом на изготовку, ожидая сигнал Рика. Им ничего не было нужно в данный момент, но всегда оставался шанс, что внутри на трупах есть оружие. 

Дверь магазина поддалась с трудом, проржавевшие петли противно взвизгнули, послав дрожь вниз по позвоночнику. Рик первым скользнул внутрь, подняв револьвер, и осмотрел помещение — темное от скопившейся пыли, на первый взгляд оно казалось пустым. Вслед за Риком зашел Ти-Дог, настороженно втянувший голову в плечи. Когда-то он сказал, что его худший ночной кошмар — это маленькие глухие помещения, наполненные ходячими, и Рик даже на расстоянии чувствовал его волнение. 

Как и ожидалось, на полках было мало полезного. Батарейки растащили, на полу валялись только скоропортящаяся еда и банка раздавленных консервов, даже упаковки чипсов им не оставили. Рик наугад прошел по одному из проходов продуктовой секции, покрутил в руках бутылку чудом уцелевшей газировки и поставил ее на место. Потом обернулся и негромко спросил:

\- Что там у тебя?  
\- Чисто, - разочарованно ответил Ти-Дог. Он повесил нож на пояс и обеими руками шарил под стойкой продавца, гремя там чем-то. Рик вздохнул и собрался было давать команду разворачиваться и уходить, как Ти-Дог махнул ему рукой, чтобы тот подождал, и потянул на себя дверь подсобки, надеясь на остатки ресурсов внутри.

Внутри оказался только сам продавец: голодный, прошитый пулями, только и ждущий шанса выбраться наружу. Ти-Дог рванулся назад, одновременно пытаясь достать нож, Рик бросился к нему, на ходу стараясь прицелиться, и первый выстрел попал в кассовый аппарат. Нож почему-то не вытаскивался, и Ти-Дог сначала пнул ходячего назад, а затем с неожиданной силой оттолкнулся от невысокой стойки и перемахнул через нее. 

Раздался сдвоенный крик: мертвец взвыл от разочарования и тут же свалился на пол с простреленной головой, а Ти-Дог закричал от боли, ухватившись за левую ногу. Рик рухнул перед ним на колени, надеясь, что не увидит следа от укуса. 

Ти-Дог покачал головой и, стиснув зубы, бросил:  
\- Кажется, вывихнул. Мать твою...

Из Рика вышел весь воздух, и рука растерянно потянулась к брови. Весь план разваливался прямо на глазах.

*

\- Это чистое безумие, Рик! – Гленн едва не перешел на крик. - Ты забыл, что было в Атланте?!

Рик потер переносицу, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. Раздражение, подстегиваемое страхом — не упала ли Лори снова в обморок, не подскочила ли температура Бэт еще выше за то время, пока они занимаются бесполезными разговорами — было готово выплеснуться наружу. Он снова пожалел, что с ним не было Дэрила. Тогда бы не пришлось кричать или тратится на уговоры — Дэрил понимал его с полуслова. 

\- Мы не можем отправить Ти-Дога одного, Гленн, - сказал он, - и не можем брать его с собой. Он не может вести машину, он не может ходить — зато можешь ты. Возьми одну из машин, отправляйтесь обратно в лагерь, - настойчиво повторил Рик, положив ему руку на плечо. - Я вернусь до темноты и привезу лекарства.  
\- Это самоубийство, - покачал головой Гленн. - Что я должен сказать Лори? Дэрил бы никогда на это не согласился.  
\- Его здесь нет, - жестче, чем хотел, бросил Рик. - И Лори, и Бэт тоже ничего не скажут, если я достану эти лекарства. Ты этого хочешь для Мэгги? Это единственный вариант, - уже спокойнее продолжил он. - Нельзя терять времени.  
\- Если ты не вернешься к ночи, мы едем за тобой, - упрямо стиснул зубы Гленн. Рик облегченно кивнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Я не смогу сказать это Лори, - пробормотал Гленн, перехватывая автомат. - Не в ее состоянии.

Он двинулся к брошенным на стоянке машинам прежде, чем Рик успел сказать ему что-то еще. На мгновение Рик зажмурился и медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Лори выдержит. Она выдерживала и большее, она вытягивала их обоих на одной силе воли — сможет пережить и это. Главная задача сейчас — сохранить ей жизнь. Все остальное может подождать.

Дождавшись отмашки Гленна, который смог завести одну из машин, Рик сел в пикап и захлопнул дверцу. В боковом зеркале было видно Ти-Дога, потрясенно обернувшегося на него, и Гленна, закрывавшего лицо рукой и продолжавшего всеми силами показывать, насколько он против затеи Рика. Его мнение волновало Рика мало. Все, как говорил ему пару месяцев назад Шейн: сложные решения для блага группы.

Он выехал с заправки, раздавив передним колесом голову валявшегося на асфальте ходячего, вырулил на пустую полосу, ведущую в город, и больше не оглядывался назад.

*

Ходячих в тихих жилых районах с одноэтажными домиками на окраинах Огасты почти не было. Несколько домов сгорели, и их обугленные остовы, запорошенные снежной крупой, смотрелись гангренозными выростами на теле города. Огасту не поливали напалмом — видимо, посчитали бесполезным. Или поливать было уже некому.

После крошечных жилых домов вдоль дороги, давно уже переставшей быть шоссе и ставшей обычной четырехполоской, запруженной брошенными машинами, гниющими телами и мешками с песком, тянулись громады супермаркетов. На перекрестке высились небоскребы брустверов из мешков, мебели и автомобильных покрышек, все пространство за ними было усеяно потускневшими гильзами, а на самом перекрестке не было видно асфальта. Двери супермаркета были забиты досками, из окна машины Рик разглядел проделанные в них бойницы. Это место было мертво довольно долго, трупы людей и ходячих тошнотворно хрустели, выворачиваясь внутренностями наружу, когда по ним медленно проезжали колеса пикапа. 

Рик стиснул зубы, стараясь сконцентрироваться на своей цели и не отвлекаться на мерзкий запах, особенно остро ощущавшийся в холодном воздухе, и сопровождавший его звук. На асфальте еще с милю отпечатывались кровавые следы протекторов, и Рик запретил себе смотреть в зеркало заднего вида.

По-настоящему город начал ощущаться лишь когда по обе стороны дороги раскинулся парк. В его глубине ходячие копошились муравьиной массой, одиночки выбирались на дороги и шли по тротуарам, подволакивая ноги. Рик решительно выдохнул и втопил педаль газа в пол, надеясь проскочить опасный участок и подобраться к больнице как можно ближе. Листок с нарисованной Гленном картой был закреплен на приборной доске на месте бесполезного теперь навигатора, и, согласно ему, Рику нужно было доехать до места слияния двух улиц и свернуть направо, к небольшой школе, и оттуда через промышленные кварталы, шоссе и леса выехать прямиком к комплексу больницы. Гленн обещал, что его будет сложно пропустить — большое, круглое здание, окруженное со всех сторон пристройками и парковками, — и Рик надеялся, что так и будет: заблудиться в чужом городе, кишащим мертвецами, хотелось меньше всего и означало бы скорую смерть как его, так и всей группы. Повторения Атланты не должно было случиться: мертвецы в огромных количествах уходили из городов в поисках пищи, и на окраинах их должно было быть меньше, чем в центре. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить. Центра города Гленн советовал избегать при любых условиях: его короткие, прямые улицы часто не имели сообщений с другими и образовывали тупики и площади, идеальные для того, чтобы бесполезно закончить свою жизнь. Нарисованный на карте путь был избран ими из четырех изначальных вариантов именно потому, что пролегал через жилые и промышленные районы — мало машин, широкие дороги, меньше ходячих. Главной проблемой должно было стать только шоссе, наверняка запруженное машинами и мертвецами, но Рик отмахнулся от этого, готовый на любые меры в случае необходимости. 

Взбудораженные его появлением ходячие оборачивались на машину и заинтересованно начинали брести за ним, но Рик не обращал на них внимания, гонимый вперед встававшим у него перед глазами серым лицом Лори с яркими ручейками крови, стекавшими на губы и капавшими с подбородка.

Он едва не пропустил нужный поворот, уворачиваясь от мертвецов, по мере приближения к центру начинавших ходить небольшими группками, и резко развернулся, боком машины сбив несколько ходячих, ударившихся о корпус с неприятным чавкающим звуком. В голову пришла непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль, что ехать нужно было с Дэрилом на его мотоцикле — узкий и двухместный, он бы идеально вписался в места, не заполненные ходячими настолько, как улицы в центре Атланты. Рик так привык к постоянному присутствию Дэрила рядом, что и сейчас подсознательно ожидал его появления на пассажирском сиденье, растрепанного и погруженного в себя. 

Он вспомнил крепкую хватку на своей руке, сомкнувшуюся, когда они прятались вдвоем на дереве, не особенно веря в спасение, и машинально потер предплечье. Рик плохо помнил, что было на дереве и как они добирались до дороги; он помнил только материальные ориентиры: кочки и коряги под ногами, тепло разведенного костра, пульсирующую боль в ноге и давление от жгута, на который Дэрил, ни секунды не задумываясь, пустил свою рубашку, железные пальцы на руке, не дававшие ему отклониться в другую сторону и упасть с дерева, и сам Дэрил — бледный и мрачный. Позднее, когда Рик немного пришел в себя и вытерпел крайне болезненную перевязку и обеззараживание раны, к нему подошла Кэрол с полной бутылкой воды, и на вопрос, где Дэрил, с вымученной улыбкой отступила в сторону. 

Дэрил дремал, съежившись на тюке вещей и прислонившись плечом к боку машины; судя по всему, он просто отключился там, где сидел. 

\- Он заставил Хершелла сначала осмотреть тебя. Не давал даже взглянуть на свое плечо, пока он с тобой не закончил, - тихо сказала Кэрол.

Рик задержал группу на дороге на лишних полчаса перед тем, как отправиться в найденное ими укрытие.

Предплечье отчаянно горело, и он несколько раз провел ногтями по толстой ткани куртки, прогоняя незваное ощущение, и чуть было не врезался в вывалившуюся из-за припаркованных у обочины машин группку ходячих. Опасно вильнув, он выровнял машину и выехал на автомобильный мост, пересекавший шоссе. 

Оно было забито машинами, фургонами и маленькими грузовичками до самой линии горизонта; по краям дороги и вдоль ограждений медленно бродили мертвецы, спотыкаясь о брошенные вещи. Рик прибавил скорости и без столкновений проскочил остаток моста и промышленный квартал, заполненный авторынками и вряд ли легальными мастерскими. 

Слева, в низине, окруженное холеным когда-то парком и несколькими витками подъездной дорожки, виднелось невысокое здание светлого кирпича. Над ним развевался так и не приспущенный, но изрядно потрепанный американский флаг, и Рик облегченно вздохнул перед тем, как свернуть к парковке, уклонившись от группы заинтересовавшихся едой ходячих.

*

Последняя белка стоила ему стрелы — она слишком глубоко воткнулась в дерево, и пока он пытался ее выдернуть, она сначала треснула, а потом и вовсе сломалась. Добычи в зимнем лесу было не слишком много и в лучшие времена, а после нескольких волн ходячих, уходящих из города — и того меньше. Дэрил чудом подстрелил кролика и троих худых и облезлых белок. Вряд ли от них будет хоть какая-то польза кроме водянистой похлебки с далеким привкусом мяса. 

То, что людей в лагере стало меньше, он заметил сразу же. В первую очередь — отсутствие Рика.

При его появлении нервничающая Мэгги встала с поваленного ствола дерева, на котором сидела, штопая рубашку, и из палатки Бэт высунулась Кэрол. Дэрил молча кинул ей добычу и дернул плечом в сторону оставшихся двух палаток:

\- Где остальные?  
\- Рик взял Гленна и Ти-Дога в рейд за лекарствами, - ответила Мэгги. - Он сказал, что где-то осталось не охваченное место.

Таких мест уже не было. Они побывали в каждом населенном пункте, достаточно большом, чтобы иметь аптеку, и в радиусе нескольких десятков миль вокруг больше городков не было. На затылке снова заплясала красная точка нехорошего предчувствия, и он сел немного в стороне от остальных, намереваясь выточить новую стрелу замен сломанной из припасенной заготовки. Дерево было не самым лучшим, но он не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. 

Рик всегда брал его с собой в любую свою вылазку: присутствие Дэрила было даже не обговариваемым, а чем-то само собой разумеющимся — куда Рик, туда и Дэрил. В этот раз он оказался поставлен в положение, где никак не мог помочь и мог только ждать несколько выматывающих часов, вполне возможно, что и до темноты. Хрена с два Рик отправился искать аптеку, взяв с собой Гленна и оставив Мэгги, здесь была какая-то фигня посерьезнее. Задумавшись, Дэрил сильнее, чем нужно, провел ножом по заготовке стрелы и та снова переломилась надвое. Чертова хреновина.

Из палатки Бэт выбралась Лори, кутаясь в слишком большую для нее зимнюю куртку, и села рядом с костром, где Кэрол уже возилась с наполовину освежеванной тушкой кролика. Дэрил достал еще одну заготовку стрелы. Иногда ему казалось, что Лори знает, и в ее взглядах, устремленных на него, читается презрение и снисходительная жалость. Ей нужно было быть чертовым телепатом, чтобы действительно узнать, но застарелое, вросшее в него знание, что над ним смеются за спиной и с удовольствием тыкают пальцем, порой одерживало верх. Рик отдалился от Лори, больше не советовался с ней и только ставил перед фактами, но она в любом случае была его женой. 

Словно подслушав его мысли, Лори подняла голову от белки, которую она помогала Кэрол свежевать, и благодарно ему улыбнулась — Дэрил неловко дернул головой и чуть не порезался. Он сдавленно выругался.

Далекое шуршание шин послышалось спустя двадцать минут, когда Дэрил уже не знал, куда себя деть, и только вероятность возвращения Рика в его отсутствие останавливала его от повторного похода на охоту. Он встал и с растущим беспокойством кивнул Гленну, на плечо которого грузно опирался хромавший и подволакивавший ногу Ти-Дог. 

\- Где Рик? - спросил Дэрил отрывисто, для уверенности оглянувшись на машину — вместо пикапа между деревьями виднелась старая коричневая малолитражка. Внутренности скрутились в один большой ледяной комок.  
\- Он... остался, - промямлил Гленн, помогая Ти-Догу сесть у костра. Дэрил подошел к нему вплотную и хорошенько тряхнул за плечо.  
\- Где он, блядь, остался?!

Привлеченные шумом, вокруг собрались и остальные; Кэрол испуганно переводила взгляд с Гленна на Дэрила, осторожно поддерживая Лори — та выглядела так, словно вот-вот опять упадет в обморок.

\- Мы собирались в больницу в Огасте, чтобы взять там лекарства! - без боя сдался Гленн. Лори за спиной Дэрила громко выдохнула. - Мы наткнулись на заправку по пути, хотели посмотреть, есть ли там немного топлива.  
\- Внутри были ходячие, - подал голос Ти-Дог, и Дэрил резко обернулся на него, стиснув кулаки.  
\- Он мертв? - отрывисто спросил он, стараясь не задумываться над смыслом слов. Ти-Дог покачал головой.  
\- Уехал. Взял пикап и поехал в больницу сам.  
\- Ти-Дог был бесполезен в ближнем бою и мы не могли оставить его в машине, - продолжил Гленн, упорно смотря на плечо Дэрила, а не в глаза. - Рик сказал, что заберет лекарства сам, сказал нам ехать обратно.  
\- И вы его отпустили?! - взорвался Дэрил. - Вы, блядь, отпустили его одного?!

Ему хотелось разбить голову Гленна о камень, на котором валялись тушки белок. Тупые, безмозглые куски дерьма, ни на секунду не задумавшиеся...

\- Я еду за ним, - выплюнул он вместо этого, подбирая валявшийся на земле арбалет. - Где твоя больница? 

На его предплечье сомкнулись тонкие женские пальцы, и ему многого стоило не стряхнуть нежелательное прикосновение в первую же секунду. Он развернулся и крепко стиснул плечо Лори, заглядывая ей в глаза.

\- Я найду его и верну обратно, слышишь?

Она мелко кивнула, с трудом борясь с плескавшейся в глазах паникой. К счастью, ботинки Карла стояли у входа в палатку, и о больной идее своего отца пацан узнает позже. Может быть, если его не разбудят, Дэрил успеет привезти Рика обратно к моменту его пробуждения...

Он отобрал грязный и помятый листок у Гленна и торопливо его развернул. Карта была составлена бездарно, но основные ориентиры уловить было можно. 

\- Как давно он уехал?  
\- Около часа назад, - сказал Ти-Дог. Из палатки Бэт показался обеспокоенный криками Хершелл, вытиравший руки полотенцем, и Дэрил предпочел побыстрее подхватить колчан и автомат и уйти в сторону дороги, где они оставили машины. Разговорами делу не поможешь, у него и так оставалось крайне мало времени. Эта мысль замораживала его изнутри. Он не мог потерять Рика. Просто не мог.

Кэрол нагнала его, когда он уже скинул все маскировочные ветки со своего мотоцикла. Она сложила руки на груди так, словно ей было очень холодно, и тихо попросила:

\- Будь осторожен.

У него плохо получалось выражать благодарность — не особенно много было поводов научиться — и он просто кивнул. На самом деле, она, как и Рик, заслуживала много большего хотя бы за самоотверженное желание быть его другом, несмотря на то, что все вокруг видели, насколько хуевым человеком он являлся, и перед тем, как резко газануть с места, он неловко похлопал ее по плечу.

*

Когда Дэрил проехал мимо заправки, из-за серых туч выглянуло солнце. Темнеющий мощной громадой впереди, город казался огромным и более опасным, чем самая непроходимая чаща леса. По лесу невозможно было пройти незамеченным — обязательно сломаешь какую-нибудь веточку, сместишь каблуком естественный порядок листьев на земле, — в городе же найти кого-то становилось почти непосильной задачей. Дэрил понятия не имел, как он собирается найти Рика, и от этого грудь болела, словно в нее всадили огромный ржавый гвоздь. Он мог не поехать по пути, нарисованному на карте, что-то могло пойти не так — слишком много гребаных «если» и «может быть».

В поисках Мерла было хоть что-то положительное: ублюдок находился на одном и том же месте, и если бы не отсутствие отсохших от наркоты мозгов, он бы там и оставался до самого прибытия Дэрила. Рик мог находиться буквально где угодно. 

Новый мир очень быстро научил Дэрила, что любой может оказаться мертвым буквально через час после того, как ты разделишь с ним остатки жратвы. Последний раз, когда он видел Мерла, тот пытался снова впарить ему чушь про грабеж лагеря и вызывал желание почесать кулаки об его физиономию, Софию он запомнил как худенькую фигурку на границе леса. Он никогда не предполагал, что это — последний раз, когда он видит этих людей, и после их исчезновения отказывался в это верить: люди не пропадают бесследно, они всегда оставляют следы, нужно только разуть глаза и посмотреть внимательнее. Рика он видел последний раз ранним утром, на вахте — усталого, с запавшими щеками и пустым взглядом. В ярких голубых глазах плясали отсветы теплящегося костра, и чтобы привлечь его внимание, Дэрилу пришлось дотронуться до него. 

Он пытался максимально сократить тактильные контакты с Риком, но раз за разом терпел сокрушительное поражение. Выходило само собой, словно он не контролировал руки, и те жили своей безмозглой жизнью. Каждое прикосновение переворачивало что-то внутри Дэрила, и в то же время заставляло его чувствовать себя виноватым. Только очень хуевый друг ждет каждого прикосновения, как обезвоженный человек — воды, и видя, как Лори изредка обнимает его и проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу, мечтает оказаться на ее месте. Друзьям не положено иметь таких чувств — Дэрилу с лихвой хватало болезненного понимания, что они вообще есть. 

После того раза, когда они с Риком отстали от группы, это было бесполезно отрицать; с тем же успехом он мог сказать, что ходячих не существует. Он никогда до этого не влюблялся, его максимумом было не очень трезвое влечение, заканчивавшееся, как правило, наутро, стоило ему обнаружить предмет своей вчерашней увлеченности спящей в его постели. И уж тем более он никогда не влюблялся в мужчину.

Если бы мир вокруг него не обрушился, чуть не придавив его обломками, Дэрил бы, вероятно, опустошил несколько бутылок виски во всех окрестных барах в попытке прогнать идиотское чувство, возникшее в его голове по какой-то ошибке. В новых условиях у него не было особенного выбора, кроме как принять его. И тогда к постоянному ощущению собственной никчемности прибавился груз вины — он твой друг и он женат, мать твою, — и непреходящая боль где-то между ребрами, которую вряд ли можно было заглушить обезболивающими. Разве что пулей в висок. 

Узнай об этом Мерл, он бы сдох от смеха. 

Поэтому Дэрил не сказал бы и слова даже под пытками. Это только его проблема, и он будет держать ее от Рика как можно дальше, пытаясь оставаться ему нормальным другом насколько это вообще возможно.

*

Первую остановку Дэрил сделал, проехав небольшой городской парк с фонтаном посередине. На широком перекрестке мало смыслящими в тактике идиотами были выстроены брустверы из мешков с песком и сахаром, и из-за огромного количества трупов по главной дороге нельзя было проехать. Пришлось осторожно проводить мотоцикл у самой стены супермаркета, за стеклами которого бесновались десятки ходячих, впервые, вероятно, увидевших в своей жизни живую жратву. Дэрил мрачно показал им средний палец. Хрена с два Рик стал одной из таких тварей. Мерл может и высрет гвозди, если скормить ему молоток, но Рик умнее нескольких Мерлов вместе взятых. Он не позволит себе умереть, не привезя Лори и Бэт нужные лекарства.

Мысль отдалась в груди ставшей уже привычной тупой болью.

Ему пришлось снять четверых ходячих за то время, пока он медленно объезжал бойню — гнилые, изголодавшиеся ублюдки медленно переставляли ноги, но все равно брали количеством. И только оказавшись с другой стороны перекрестка, он увидел кровавые следы протекторов, едва заметно тянущиеся по пыльному асфальту вглубь города. Рик был здесь, и он придерживается нарисованного плана — единственная хорошая новость за весь день.

Дэрил ногой оттолкнул вылезшего из-за почтового ящика мертвеца и сорвался с места, выжимая максимум из угрожающе взревевшего мотоцикла.

*

Двери главного входа больницы были гостеприимно распахнуты, и внутри царила чернильная темнота. Под бетонным навесом, закрывавшим вход, кое-как была припаркована машина скорой помощи, один борт которой был выворочен изнутри, словно там перевозили Халка. Рик осторожно припарковал машину так, чтобы в случае бегства не пришлось разворачиваться, оставил ключи в замке зажигания и медленно выбрался наружу, стараясь не производить лишнего шума. Вокруг больницы по огромным, неухоженным газонам бродили ходячие, и их отдаленный гул действовал на нервы. На парковке и подъездных дорогах их было немного, в основном одиночки в форме медицинского персонала, у некоторых отсутствовали руки или части черепа — кто-то до него пытался дать им отпор. Пока что они его не заметили, и лучше бы все так и оставалось. 

Входить через главный вход было не самой мудрой идеей, но другой у Рика не было. Он понятия не имел, где находились какие отделения, и вполне мог влезть через черный вход с неправильной стороны. Рик бегло оглядел фасад здания, молча смотревшего на него выбитыми кое-где стеклами, выдохнул и начал подниматься по ступенькам, крепко сжав в руках тяжелый металлический фонарик и мачете. На последней ступеньке его встретили два мертвеца, один из которых был в военной форме, и Рик с силой столкнул его с высокой лестницы, а другому разбил голову рукояткой фонарика. Вытерев ее об одежду ходячего, он оглянулся на вышедшее из-за туч солнце и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

Холл когда-то был большим и светлым, освещенным большим количеством ламп дневного света и максимально оборудованным для удобства посетителей. Сейчас кресла из зоны ожидания были в беспорядке свалены у дальней стены, стойка регистрации почти полностью покрыта засохшей кровью и растекшимися внутренностями. Люди здесь пытались сохранить хотя бы остатки человечности:у входных дверей в несколько рядов лежали накрытые не очень чистыми тряпками трупы. Это напомнило Рику его первый день в их дивном новом мире: показавшееся бескрайним поле мертвых, застарелый запах крови и страха, отравлявший воздух. Он с трудом отвел глаза от крошечного кладбища. 

Судя по перекошенной вывеске за стойкой регистрации, гинекология находилась на третьем этаже восточного крыла. Скорее всего, там же можно было найти и антибиотики, и Рик осторожно двинулся к еле видной в правом углу двери пожарной лестницы. Чем больше он уходил вглубь здания, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам, тем темнее становилось — система аварийного освещения не работала, а света, падавшего из окон, хватало только на очень небольшое пространство. Фонарик выхватывал из темноты сваленную мебель, лужи крови и изредка — полуистлевших ходячих с расколотыми черепами. Руки слегка подрагивали, и оттого казалось, будто предметы движутся, стоит только Рику отвести взгляд. 

На пути к двери пожарного выхода он прошел мимо широкого коридора к кафетерию; с другой стороны холла на пределе зрения виднелся симметричный коридор, и в его темноте что-то шумело. Двери кафетерия были заблокированы металлическими штырями, вдоль стен стояли и валялись на полу койки и инвалидные кресла. На трех из них шевелились бывшие больные в длинных больничных пижамах, и остаток расстояния до пожарной двери Рик преодолел бегом, едва увидев, как они повернулись на свет.

Первый пролет пожарной лестницы оказался залит впитавшейся в бетон кровью. В углу скрючился, обнимая обломок капельницы, щуплый, напоминавший Карла медбрат с распоротым бедром. Рик поспешил подняться выше, проглотив вставший в горле комок. Он надеялся, что в его отсутствие Гленн, Ти-Дог, Дэрил и Мэгги позаботятся о Карле в случае... опасности. В особенности — Дэрил.

Рик прекрасно осознавал, что его вряд ли можно было назвать образцовым отцом. Об этом ему твердили Лори, Шейн, даже Дейл с присущей ему когда-то горячностью и убедительностью, но сейчас обстоятельства изменились. Он старался защитить Карла от любой опасности, и, по большому счету, это было все, что он делал для него. На что-то еще у него не было сил и времени. Остальное мальчику восполняли Лори, когда Карл позволял ей это делать, что случалось все реже и реже, Бэт и Дэрил. Рик до сих пор помнил восторг сына, когда Дэрил со слегка снисходительной и теплой ухмылкой показал ему устройство своего арбалета и пообещал чуть позже научить из него стрелять, и Рик не думал, что когда-либо смог бы вложить в слова нужную степень благодарности. 

Он бросил на медбрата последний взгляд с площадки второго этажа и прикусил губу. 

Карл в порядке. Не может не быть. 

Пожарный выход на второй этаж был блокирован теми же штырями, что и дверь кафетерия, и для надежности подперт откуда-то здесь взявшимся стулом, воткнутым ножками в балюстраду перил. Рик провел рукой по небольшому окошку вверху двери, стирая с него пыль ,и, посветив фонариком, заглянул внутрь. Единственным, что он заметил, было несколько медленно передвигавшихся темных фигур, и чтобы не провоцировать их, он отшатнулся и опустил фонарик. Снаружи больше всего выбитых окон он заметил именно на уровне второго этажа и даже поду дулом пистолета не хотел бы проверять, что именно там находилось.

Стоило Рику приоткрыть недовольно скрипнувшую дверь на третьем этаже и ступить внутрь, как под подошвой звонко хрустнула гильза, за ней еще одна и еще: весь пол в холле гинекологического отделения был покрыт стреляными автоматными гильзами. Чуть дальше, преграждая широкий коридор, лежала гора расстрелянных мертвецов, и из-за недостатка свежего воздуха запах застарелой тухлятины чувствовался острее и заставлял пустой желудок жалобно сжиматься. Из-за кадки с огромным искусственным фикусом поспешно выбрался ходячий и, хрустя загипсованной ногой, двинулся на Рика, вытянув вперед руки. Сжав зубы, Рик воткнул мачете ему в глазницу и, прежде чем мертвец рухнул вниз, подхватил его за плечи и бесшумно опустил на пол. Грохот падающего тела мог привлечь бог знает кого — если третий этаж не был заблокирован, это еще ничего не значило. 

Он огляделся и, стараясь не наступать на большие скопления гильз, двинулся к карте, тускло блеснувшей на стене рядом с дверью туалета. Гинекологическое отделение змеей тянулось через весь третий этаж, сообщаясь в самом левом своем конце с каким-то другим. Парадная лестница и лифты находились тоже там, и Рик подумал, что и процедурные кабинеты, и пост медсестер должны быть где-то в той стороне. 

Слишком занятый попытками найти нужное направление в огромном отделении, Рик едва не пропустил становившееся все более громким угрожающее шипение со стороны свободного от трупов коридора и беспомощно попятился в противоположную сторону.

*

Тупое самолюбие Мерла практически напрямую зависело от того, насколько крутым его считали окружающие дегенераты. Большинство из них было неспособно самостоятельно высчитать, сколько им должны дать за то или иное нарушение закона, и сколько бы Дэрил не говорил об этом брату, дело всегда заканчивалось потасовкой. Когда Мерл собирал свой «Триумф» из деталей, наполовину выверченных из его предыдущего мотоцикла, он посчитал честью сделать байк настолько шумным, насколько это было вообще возможно. После присоединения к лагерю Шейна Мерл собирался приглушить звук, но так и не успел — этим пришлось позднее заниматься Дэрилу, с гневом отвергнув помощь сунувшегося было Рика.

Он снизил шум практически до минимума, и все равно тихий клекот мотора-ровесника Дэрила в городе привлекал ходячих, как шлюху — сто баксов. Проезжая по широкому и пустому мосту, под которым застыла вечная пробка, обильно пересыпанная ходячими, Дэрил бросил взгляд вниз и подумал, что туда было бы неплохо кинуть гранату — ходячие заинтересованно поднимали головы на шум и начинали брести в его направлении. Он только понадеялся, что это не вызовет новой их миграции из города, разве что в противоположную сторону — куда-нибудь в Южную Каролину. 

Чем ближе он подбирался к больнице, тем больше мертвецов вылезало из тихих улочек и автозаправок, домов и просто из ниоткуда. Дэрил решил не рисковать и, не доезжая до главного въезда, свернул к небольшому жилому кварталу, даже после гребаного конца света выглядевшему настолько приторно и социально обеспечено, что сводило зубы. Он пробил башку нескольким мертвецам в офисных костюмах, выбравшихся на улицу поприветствовать его, и с мстительным удовольствием переехал одного из них. 

Оказавшись на идеально круглой подъездной дороге, Дэрил остановился и козырьком приложил руку ко лбу. Если с Риком ничего не случилось по дороге — что может случиться с мужиком в машине, черт подери, — то он уже внутри, но внутри где? Светлая громадина больницы с черными провалами окон была достаточно большой, чтобы неверное движение стоило Рику жизни. Дэрил оглянулся на бродивших по газонам ходячих, и, стараясь не обращать внимания на растущую внутри него ледяную панику, двинулся кругом вокруг больницы, упорно вглядываясь в брошенные вокруг машины. 

Когда он заметил оставленный у главного входа пикап, его сердце сделало гигантский скачок, и он рванул туда, бросив на привлеченных в отдалении шумом ходячих беглый взгляд. Дэрил оставил мотоцикл, не доезжая до входа, рассудив, что если что-то пойдет не так, у них должно быть два пути к отступлению — вряд ли у них будет возможность проверять все брошенные здесь машины на наличие бензина. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это было бы слишком большой для них удачей, и верхом их возможностей было свалить отсюда живыми и с лекарствами. 

Именно их — Рик не мог не уцелеть. 

Первые доказательства этому Дэрил обнаружил на ступеньках главного входа: один из ходячих был мертв, второй, запакованный в форму, как индейка в фольгу, еще хрипел и пополз в сторону Дэрила, едва его завидев. Дэрил поднял арбалет, не желая марать об ублюдка нож, и застыл от ужаса, услышав внутри больницы приглушенный выстрел. 

Затем еще один. 

Очертя голову, Дэрил ринулся внутрь, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Внутри, привлеченные громкими выстрелами, темными фигурами покачивалось штук семь ходячих, и Дэрил попятился к стене. Главная лестница кое-как угадывалась в дальнем конце холла, за стойкой регистрации, и все пути к ней были уже перегорожены. Хер знает, сколько их там еще. Он огляделся и, пользуясь медлительностью ходячих, взял стойку регистрации на прицел арбалета, с трудом подсвечивая себе фонариком. 

Второй этаж — терапия и онкология, третий...

В прицел попала сильно увеличенная башка ходячего, и Дэрил спустил курок. Третий — гинекология. Скорее всего, Рик будет там, если Хершелл дал ему список лекарств для Лори. Гораздо проще найти нужные в специализированном корпусе, чем шариться по аптеке на втором этаже, не зная даже, как эта херня выглядит. 

Из темнеющего прохода сбоку вылезла новая партия мертвецов, и Дэрил зигзагом кинулся к убитому ходячему, вырвал у него из головы стрелу и сломя голову помчался к эвакуационному выходу слева от стойки. Эхо прозвучавших выстрелов до сих пор гремело у него в голове, и раздавшийся откуда-то сверху еще один выстрел только подстегнул его. Итого три, Рик сделал три выстрела и еще пару секунд назад он был жив. Хорошо. Он еще может успеть.

Лестничные проемы пожарной лестницы гудели от хрипов и рычания ходячих. Эти звуки доносились сверху, оттуда же, откуда и выстрелы, и Дэрил почувствовал легкую тошноту. Он сменил бесполезный в таком узком пространстве арбалет на нож и взбежал на площадку второго этажа. 

Звуки доносились отсюда: дверь здесь была снесена и неустойчиво лежала на ступеньках, в черном провале дверного проема рычали и шумели мертвецы, судя по звуку — полноценная толпа, голов сто, не меньше. Дэрил на мгновение направил туда луч фонаря и тут же пожалел об этом — как минимум десять гнилых рож повернулись в его сторону. Если Рик был там, ему мог помочь только напалм и гробовщик. 

Сдавленно выругавшись, Дэрил рванул вверх по лестнице, предварительно пнув вниз вынесенную дверь. Она поехала по ступенькам, ручкой цепляясь за каждую ступень и производя шум нескольких последовательно разрывающихся гранат. Вывалившиеся на площадку мертвецы с рычанием поперлись за ней, как собаки за консервными банками, привязанными к машине, и Дэрил с облегчением выдохнул. 

Этот выход наружу теперь был потерян. Блядь.

Дверь на третьем этаже Дэрил приоткрывал с опаской, прикрывая горячее стекло фонарика ладонью почти полностью, чтобы сделать луч света максимально узким. На первый взгляд там было пусто, и Дэрил проскользнул внутрь. 

Стойка, бывшая раньше сестринским пунктом, оказалась перевернута, стена и дверь за ней были изрешечены пулями. Гильзы лежали около лифтов и двери главной лестницы, там же валялось и то, в чем Дэрил опознал жалкие ошметки военных, похожех на останки у входа в больницу. И никаких признаков Рика. Дэрил продвинулся чуть дальше, подняв заряженный арбалет.

\- Рик! - в отчаянии громким шепотом позвал он. - Рик!

На его голос из двери ближайшей палаты вышли двое мертвецов, и прежде чем двинуться дальше по темному коридору, заваленному мусором, он втолкнул их обратно и запер дверь. Сердце как бешеное колотилось у него в горле, пока он медленно шел вдоль стены мимо закрытых дверей палат. Черт подери, Рик должен был быть здесь. Он был жив еще две минуты назад! 

Переступив через одного ходячего с разбитой головой, Дэрил снял двоих в нескольких метрах от него и, убедившись, что вокруг нет других, позвал еще раз:

\- Рик!

В глубине темноты, скрывавшей дальний конец коридора, ему почудился какой-то стук, не похожий на звуки, производимые ходячими, и Дэрил двинулся в ту сторону, чувствуя, как дрожит палец, застывший у спускового крючка. Выбравшаяся из сарая укушенная София, которую он с такой непоколебимой уверенностью искал несколько недель подряд, пошатнула его уверенность в том, что все пропавшие люди могут быть найдены, что все истории, кроме его собственной, получают в той или иной степени счастливый конец. Дэрил не позволил себе замедлить шаг или неуверенно потянуть на себя дверь палаты, вместо того, чтобы открыть ее рывком, но от нарастающего ужаса перед тем, что он мог там увидеть, перехватило дыхание. 

Палата была пуста. 

За его спиной послышался громкий шорох, и Дэрил резко развернулся на месте, едва успев поймать голову ходячего на мушку.

\- Дэрил!

От облегчения, накатившего на него волной, у Дэрила задрожали колени. Ему хотелось шагнуть вперед и обнять Рика, похлопать его по плечу, пожать руку — хотя бы просто дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что он по-настоящему живой. Эта необходимость зудела под кожей, доставляя ему почти физическую боль от невозможности ее осуществления. Дэрил переступил с одной ноги на другую, чувствуя себя связанным колючей проволокой. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - громким шепотом спросил Рик, с почти детским недоверием. Дэрил посветил фонариком за его спину и оглянулся назад, а затем кивнул в сторону палаты и бесшумно закрыл за ними дверь.  
\- Ты не должен был уходить один, - пробурчал он, прислонившись к двери спиной. - Че это за херня? - кивнул он тут же на гроздья почерневшего кишечника, свисавшего с шеи Рика. Поверх куртки тот нацепил залитый кровью и хер знает чем медицинский халат, вонь от которого действовала на нервы даже привыкшему к мерзким запахам Дэрилу. Рик стоял спиной к окну, и Дэрил не видел выражения его лица — да и не очень стремился увидеть, поэтому несколько секунд молчания прошли для него в полной эмоциональной темноте.  
\- Выпотрошил ходячего, чтобы они приняли меня за своего, - ответил тот наконец. - Где остальные?  
\- В безопасности, - сказал Дэрил. - Ты взял то, за чем пришел?

Рик покачал головой. 

\- Не успел. Выстрелы привлекли ходячих, нам надо торопиться, - сказал он после короткой паузы. Дэрил поспешно вскинул арбалет и кивнул. Так было намного проще.  
\- Куда? - спросил он коротко.  
\- Сестринский пост, наверное.

Дэрил вышел в коридор первым, придерживая фонарик у приклада арбалета, и огляделся. Шипение ходячих, доносившееся словно бы из ниоткуда, стало громче и отчетливее, и Дэрил напряженно указал Рику в сторону, откуда только что пришел сам. Тот коротко кивнул и двинулся вслед за ним, прикрывая тыл. 

*

Он подумал сначала, что ему показалось — после нервного напряжения еще и не то почудится. Но потом он снова услышал знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени, и до последнего не верил в происходящее, пока своими глазами не увидел напряженное лицо Дэрила, направлявшего на него арбалет. 

Рик пораженно сглотнул и на мгновение забыл, зачем он здесь находится и зачем минутой назад распотрошил застреленного им ходячего, чуть не выблевав остатки завтрака. Осторожно перешагивая через поваленные кресла и выброшенные в проход каталки, тускло блестевшие в свете фонарика, Рик попытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что Дэрил сунулся сюда ради него. Он помнил его искаженное недоверием лицо еще полгода назад, когда он сказал, что идет обратно за Мерлом — лицо человека, который до последнего не верит в хороший исход событий, — и его присутствие здесь значило для Рика больше, чем он мог сказать. Снова.

Раз за разом выслушивая упреки от каждого, кто осмеливался их произнести, Рик шел вперед на чистом упрямстве и понимании, что так надо и так должно быть. Лори поддерживала его решения только номинально, потому что считала, будто «да», произнесенное вслух, заглушит явное «нет», блестящее у нее в глазах — именно таким образом она «всегда была на его стороне». Рик чувствовал себя больным, раз за разом приходя к ней за советом и слыша только «если ты считаешь это лучшим решением». Он отвык от реальной поддержки, сам обособил себя от остальных, согласившись, что ему никто не поможет, — а теперь шел за упрямо молчащим Дэрилом, рванувшим за ним в наводненный мертвыми город, едва лишь узнав, что он ушел один. 

На языке крутилось слишком много слов, отказывавшихся складываться в осмысленные предложения. Если бы на месте Дэрила был Шейн, в вероятности чего Рик сильно сомневался, первым его желанием было бы обнять друга, хлопнуть по плечу и получить в ответ обнадеживающий взгляд и плоскую шуточку. Дэрил ясно дал понять еще в первые дни их знакомства, что трогать его без нужды — отвратительная идея, и Рик бессильно на него за это теперь злился. 

Ему не удалось сожалеть об этом слишком долго: за их спинами послышалось громкое сдвоенное рычание, и из распахнутых дверей одной из палат выбрались двое ходячих в форме медперсонала, привлеченные, вероятно, светом их фонариков. Рик сдавленно выругался и поудобнее перехватил мачете. 

Прежде чем они оказались в зоне досягаемости лезвия, один из ходячих задел ногой инвалидное кресло, криво прислоненное к стене, и вместе с ним с диким грохотом полетел на пол. От удара сначала об стену, а затем об пол, его плечо неестественно вывернулось и рука с омерзительным хрустом выломалась из сустава, забрызгав кровью ботинки Рика и часть стены. Дэрил добил второго выстрелом из арбалета и громко выматерился. 

Шум множества ног и действующее на нервы сипение, производимое мертвецами, доносилось словно из каждого угла. В конце коридора, откуда они только что выбежали, шевелилась будто сама темнота, больше напоминая настигающую лавину. Дэрил махнул рукой, и они бегом бросились вперед, не обращая уже внимания на производимый ими шум. Сначала выстрелы, потом это — каждый мертвец в больнице получил личное пригласительное в отделение гинекологии. 

Когда они ворвались в залитый кровью холл, также забросанный гильзами, Рик рвано выдохнул: за дверями главной лестницы было слышно нарастающее рычание. В холле не было окон, и другое освещение, кроме скачущих по стенам кругов света от фонариков и истерично вздрагивающей аварийной лампы, полностью отсутствовало, а потому казалось, что ходячие наступают со всех сторон разом. В отчаянии Рик крутанулся на месте и со второго раза обнаружил за сестринским постом прошитую пулями дверь.

\- Сюда! Быстрее! - крикнул он и кинулся к ней, чуть не споткнувшись о поваленные на пол искусственные растения. Он перемахнул через перевернутый стол и изо всех сил ударил ногой по дверному замку; тот с треском вылетел из гнезда. Звуки становились все громче, и Дэрил захлопнул за ними дверь в то же мгновение, когда первые мертвецы начали тошнотворной волной выбираться из провала, ведущего на главную лестницу. Столкнувшись плечами, оба навалились спиной на дверь и замерли, но удара не последовало ни через пару секунд, ни через минуту.

Ходячие потеряли источник звука.

\- Нихуя себе, - беззвучно выдохнул Дэрил. Его рука, удерживавшая фонарик у прицела, подрагивала от напряжения, и луч света трясся и вздрагивал, выхватывая в воздухе крупные клочки пыли, взметнувшейся вверх от их появления. Рик вскинул свой фонарь и судорожно обвел взглядом комнату.

Она была вытянутой и некогда светлой: светлый пол, покрытый серой пылью, светло-зеленые крашеные стены — обычная подсобка. В торце белеющей рамкой выделялось окно, плотно закрытое жалюзи, и куцего серого света хватало, чтобы осветить несколько невредимых стеклянных и алюминиевых шкафов, рядами стоявших у стены. Два ближних к двери шкафа были разломаны и разбиты еще давным-давно. На полках тускло поблескивали баночки и виднелись пыльные края белых коробочек; под окном на каталке лежала большая гора нераспакованных шприцов. 

\- Дэрил.

Тот стремительно повернулся, и на хмуром лице впервые показалось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку. 

\- У тебя есть список?

Рик торопливо потянулся к заднему карману и вытащил потрепанный листок, выписанный Хершеллом. Он писал его на колене, второпях, и от этого местами ручка прорвала бумагу. Дэрил поднес к ней фонарик и недоуменно нахмурился, потом ткнул пальцем в первый же пункт.

\- Че это херня?  
\- ...цилин, - разобрал Рик. Вместо второй буквы красовалась небольшая дырка, и, не разбираясь в названиях лекарственных средств, прочитать это было невозможно. - Антибиотик, - заключил он. - Хватай любые, которые найдешь.  
\- Понял.

Дэрил стащил со спины потрепанный рюкзак, в котором Рик опознал рюкзак Кэрол, и первым делом дернул за жалобно взвизгнувшую веревку жалюзи. Серый дневной свет залил комнату, Рик невольно прищурился и закрыл глаза рукой. Дверь открывалась наружу и ходячие не могли попасть внутрь, только вынести, поэтому, когда его глаза немного привыкли к нормальному освещению, он снова заглянул в список лекарств. Он был не очень большим, и Рик решил взяться за лекарства для Лори, оставив Дэрилу поиск антибиотиков. Тот перетряхивал каждую коробку и склянку, сдувая с них невозможные количества пыли. В носу немедленно засвербело.

Рик смахнул в свой рюкзак шприцы, несколько найденных здесь же на столике пачек бинтов и каких-то трубочек и переключился на шкаф. В самом низу на матовой стеклянной полочке лежали гигантские коробки с одноразовыми перчатками — он прихватил и их на всякий случай, — выше выстроились ряды темных бутылей с белоснежными этикетками. Толком не разобравшись, что в них, он кинул несколько в рюкзак, случайно задел локтем бутыль, стоявшую на самом краю и второпях сшиб на кафельный пол. Банка разбилась с оглушительным звоном, который еще минуту стоял в ушах, и Дэрил с Риком застыли, задержав дыхание и прислушиваясь. Рик так и замер: протянув руку к следующей полке и не дотянувшись до коробочки лекарства несколько сантиметров. Рычание за стеной уже казалось монотонным, как у толпы, показавшейся рядом с фермой Хершелла, в пулевых отверстиях в двери иногда мелькало что-то светлое или цветное, но звука мертвецы не услышали. 

От осколков на полу остро несло спиртом. 

\- Нашел? - хрипло и все еще настороженно спросил Дэрил у него за спиной, продолжив поднимать в воздух клубы пыли.  
\- Только одно, - отозвался Рик, скидывая очередную коробочку в раскрытый рюкзак. Тот валялся ровно посередине прохода, рядом с осклоками, и из него вперемешку торчали шприцы в одноразовых блистерах, упаковки бинтов, серые от пыли бока коробок и пластиковый пакет с жалкими остатками патронов, захваченных из лагеря. - Ты?  
\- Не густо, - бросил Дэрил.  
\- Уже что-то, - обнадеживающе выдохнул Рик. В списке Хершелла для Лори было четыре лекарства, из них в рюкзаках лежало два — учитывая дерьмо, в котором они постоянно находились, это можно было назвать успехом. Он брезгливо поправил воротник заляпанного внутренностями ходячего халата, начинавшего пачкать холодной липкой жижей шею, и выглянул в окно. Солнце уже садилось, мирно окрасив верхушки деревьев парка и крыши далеких домов в розоватый цвет, одинокие темные фигурки, хаотично разбредшиеся по газонам и дорожкам, казались чем-то вроде муравьев. На востоке, в центре города, их было больше, чем в Атланте, но здесь можно было на секунду притвориться, что все нормально. Не было никакого конца света, и если он выйдет из этой комнаты, то улыбчивая медсестра, похожая на Лори, спросит его, не заблудился ли он. Рик едва заметно тряхнул головой, избавляясь от идиотских мыслей. Они не приходили ему в голову уже давным-давно, стертые под давлением обстоятельств, да и сейчас показались ему мутными и слишком далекими, как обстановка комнаты, скрытая за грязными окном. 

\- Нам нужно торопиться, - пробормотал Дэрил, посмотрев на него снизу вверх. Он стоял на полу на коленях, борясь с заевшей молнией рюкзака, и сильно щурился от бившего в глаза мягкого света. Рик облизнул губы и кивнул.  
\- Есть идеи?

Дэрил поднялся на ноги, выглянул в окно и разочарованно цокнул языком. Под ними была обширная площадка первого этажа, но высокие потолки и полное отсутствие хотя бы намека на веревку делали прыжок настоящим самоубийством. Единственным выходом оставалась дверь в холл, собравший в себе, наверное, половину ходячих больницы, спасибо охватившей Рика на мгновение панике, убедившей его ранее начать стрелять. 

Теоретически, они могли открыть дверь, втащить еще одного мертвеца и покрыть Дэрила его внутренностями так же, как сделал Рик, но это бы заметили остальные, и тогда их мог не остановить даже знакомый запах. Патронов у него было не так много, чтобы можно было бежать напролом. Ходячих надо было отвлечь, дать им что-то взамен... Рик крутанулся на месте и обшарил глазами комнату.

\- У нас есть спирт, - медленно сказал он и ткнул пальцем на разбитую склянку на полу и еще несколько, стоящих на полках. - Есть хлопок.  
\- Коктейль Молотова, - понимающе кивнул Дэрил. - Понял.

Толку от одного спирта много не будет, но ходячим просто нужно дать новую игрушку — горящий сарай на ферме помог им немного выиграть время и отвлечь часть мертвецов, должно было сработать и здесь.

\- Я смогу выйти и бросить бутылку, отвлечь их, - продолжил Рик. - Прорываемся к пожарной лестнице.  
\- Бесполезно, - отозвался Дэрил. - Ублюдки там прорвались со второго этажа. Большая дверь справа не блокирована, - предложил он тут же, взмахнув рукой в воздухе.

Насколько Рик помнил карту, большая дверь вела в соседнее отделение с более широкими коридорами и, как он надеялся, с рабочими эвакуационными выходами. Раз Дэрил поднимался по другой лестнице, и второй этаж был также захвачен, его нужно было избегать любой ценой, найти какой-нибудь другой выход — пожарная лестница с крыши или что-то в этом роде. Скорее всего, на втором этаже во время эпидемии пытались собирать заболевших в наименее востребованном тогда отделении, а после того, как они обратились, их просто закрыли, как и в кафетерии. Если все было именно так, Рик боялся подумать, что творится на первом этаже в отделении скорой помощи...

\- Прорываемся туда, - согласился он. Дэрил коротко кивнул и с громким хрустом начал распаковывать немногие оставшиеся на полках бинты, бросая упаковки на пол. Они подвинули стоявший у окна столик ближе к себе и смели все его содержимое на пол; Рик выставил на него две оставшиеся бутылки спирта и огляделся. Нужна была еще одна легкобьющаяся бутылка: оставленная кем-нибудь газировка, бутылка из-под молока...

Большинство лекарств были упакованы в пластик или толстое стекло, и чтобы увидеть у самой стенки шкафа на нижней полке прозрачную бутыль дезинфектора, пришлось сгрести к краю ненужные упаковки и блистеры. Бутылка была почти пуста и накрыта сверху толстыми резиновыми перчатками. Рик торопливо присел на корточки и протянул к ней руку; от резкого движения болью вспыхнуло бедро, в том месте, где сейчас был розовый шрам рваной формы, оставшийся после лесной коряги, и он охнул и оперся на пол, чтобы не потерять равновесие. В середину ладони впился выпуклый кусок разбитого стекла. 

*

Ладонь Рика дрожала, когда Дэрил наспех перевязывал его руку куском оставшегося после изготовления запалов бинта. Кровь быстро пропитывала повязку, но времени, чтобы немного остановить кровотечение, у них не было — хватило смоченной в спирте тряпки, приложенной к ладони на пару секунд. Сам Рик не смотрел на Дэрила, только озабоченно оглядывался, сдвинув брови и глубоко задумавшись. Закончив перевязку, Дэрил хлопнул Рика по плечу, привлекая его внимание. 

\- Покатили?

Тот с нечитаемым выражением взглянул на Дэрила и решительно кивнул. 

Последний раз их дела были настолько хуево плохи только на ферме, когда воняющие гнилью ублюдки были буквально повсюду, и все же у них был небольшой выбор: в какую сторону бежать, выезжать на шоссе или поселковую дорогу и всякое такое. Единственный выбор, который маячил перед их носом сейчас, вписывался в короткое «сдохнуть или рискнуть» - даже окно не было хоть сколько-нибудь выходом. Гленн рассказывал - в основном, чтобы впечатлить Мэгги - о том, как они с Риком разрубили в Атланте ходячего на куски и вышли на улицу за оружием, но даже на улицах Атланты было несколько направлений, в которых можно было спасаться бегством, а не гребаные две двери и пространство между ними в пятьдесят квадратных метров максимум. Дэрил не слишком боялся умереть, считая смерть неплохим завершением невыносимой херни, которой была его жизнь девяносто девять процентов времени, но подыхать, оставляя за спиной Рика и двух больных женщин, нуждавшихся в его помощи, он не собирался. Не сейчас. 

Перед тем, как поднять сжатую в кулак руку, чтобы начать отсчет до трех, он взглянул на застывшего в напряжении перед дверью Рика, с трудом выдерживая прямой взгляд в глаза и надеясь прочитать в них то же самое, что чувствовал сам. Удостовериться, что Рик не планирует очередной очевидный суицид, который беззаботно назовет "единственным выходом", что он будет в порядке. Рик вскинул руку и нервным жестом провел пальцем по брови, быстро облизнул полную нижнюю губу и напряженно кивнул. Дэрил показал один палец. Второй.

Крепко держа в здоровой руке бутылку с мутноватым содержимым, Рик дождался безмолвного «три» и шагнул в дверной проем. В гуле рычащих голосов щелкнула зажигалка, стал виден его силуэт, делавший маленькие шаги среди наводнивших холл ходячих. 

Небольшого количества света, падавшего из приоткрытой двери сестринской комнаты, где они опустили жалюзи, хватало только чтобы видеть примерные границы холла и дергающиеся фигуры. Белый халат Рика выделялся резким, медленно движущимся пятном, и ставшие уже, в общем-то, привычными рычание и скрежет мертвецов стояли в ушах белым шумом, оставив существовать во всем мире только холл гинекологического отделения и убийственно медленно движущийся силуэт. Дэрил удобнее сомкнул пальцы на прикладе арбалета, разминая затекшую от напряжения кисть. Он следил за дохлыми ублюдками через прицел арбалета, едва выглядывая из-за двери, и был готов застрелить любого криво повернувшегося к Рику ходячего. Его самого они не чувствовали из-за размазанной по полу у порога одной из кишок, снятой с шеи Рика, и эта черная граница отделяла сестринскую от холла как ведьминский круг. 

Тем временем Рик добрался до перевернутой стойки и некогда белых осколков цветочного горшка на полу, слегка сдвинувшись в сторону, в укрытие, предоставляемое торчащей высоко вверх стенкой стола. Несколько ходячих слепо повернулись в его сторону, озадаченные отсутствием движения; Дэрил прикусил губу и задержал дыхание, готовый в любую секунду спустить курок. 

Только шевельнись в его сторону, тварь...

Рик же понял свою ошибку и немедленно начал мелко переваливаться с ноги на ногу, отступая вперед и назад, как делали большинство ходячих в закрытых помещениях. Одновременно с тем, как мертвецы начали отворачиваться от него, более ничем не привлекаемые, Рик незаметным движением чиркнул колесом зажигалки и стал поднимать руку с немедленно завонявшей горелым бутылкой. Пламя привлекало взгляд, как магнит — яркое, оранжевое, жизнерадостно занявшееся на пропитанном спиртом запале и осветившее все помещение, — но Дэрил не отводил глаз от сведенных напряжением плеч Рика. Он будто сам чувствовал титаническое давление и легкую дрожь, загнанную в клетку глубоко внутри него, которая позже, когда они сделают это, вырвется наружу неконтролируемым облегчением. Дэрил словно в замедленной съемке следил, как Рик замахивается и швыряет ослепительно вспыхнувшую бутылку в чернильную темноту коридора в противоположной от большой двери стороне. 

Послышался громкий хлопок и рев ходячих, в коридоре что-то затрещало, и по отделению разнесся тошнотворный запах горящей гнили и дерева. Дэрил зашвырнул арбалет за спину, схватил еще одну бутылку и поджег ее уже на бегу. Он кинул ее дальше, чем Рикову, вглубь коридора, предоставив мертвецам целую дорожку из огня, как в гребаной сказке про Гензеля и Гретель. Большая часть ходячих ринулась в коридор, наступая на запнувшихся обо что-то ублюдков и с пронзительным хрустом ломая им кости, другая же лишь посмотрела в ту сторону и решительно двинулась к застывшему на месте после броска Дэрилу. Он пробил приблизившемуся быстрее всех голову ножом и кинулся к выкрашенной голубым большой двухстворчатой двери, оттолкнув по пути вставшего на дороге медбрата с изрешеченной пулями грудной клеткой. Рик бежал к нему с другой стороны комнаты, высоко подняв покрытый окровавленными ошметками мачете, и вдруг один из мертвецов в зеленой больничной форме развернулся и двинулся на него, заваливаясь на одну сторону и полностью блокируя Рику выход.

\- В сторону! - рявкнул Дэрил, бросая на пол нож и одним движением выхватывая из-за спины арбалет. Край оружия больно царапнул по лицу, Дэрил перехватил его второй рукой и, едва поймав голову ходячего в прицел, спустил курок. Рик успел шарахнуться к стене в последний момент, и когда тело ходячего упало прямо ему под ноги, вскинул благодарный взгляд на Дэрила. Тот напряженно облизнул губу и с разворота снес прикладом арбалета голову ближайшего ходячего, продолжив рывок к двери. До нее оставалось всего несколько метров. 

И, разумеется, она была заперта. Дэрил двинул по ней ногой и громко выругался, уворачиваясь от мертвеца в порванном гражданском. Он отшвырнул ходячего в сторону, сбив им несколько подбиравшихся ближе тварей. Рик подбежал очень вовремя: он сунул Дэрилу что-то в руки и размашистым движением вытащил из-за спины автомат. Дэрил инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, защищая уши от грохота выстрелов, и отшатнулся подальше от линии огня. 

Оглушительно громкая автоматная очередь раскроила дверь на несколько частей и буквально вынесла то, что осталось в ней от замка. В стороны брызнули щепки, и Дэрил почувствовал, как что-то маленькое и острое вспороло кожу на колене. Рик лихорадочно обернулся на него и бросился вперед, на ходу доставая фонарик. Оказавшись в коридоре следующего отделения, он обрушил под ноги идущим за ними ходячим стоявшую рядом больничную каталку с флагштоком капельницы и едва удержался на ногах, чуть по инерции не упав следом. Дэрил перепрыгнул через отвалившуюся от кровати боковую часть и пинком ноги отослал ее обратно назад, так что она с пронзительным скрежетом проехала по полу. Первый сунувшийся за ними ходячий мешком повалился на пол, запутавшись в собственных ногах и нагроможденной баррикаде. 

В отделении было темно, только фонарик Дэрила истерично скакал по стенам, выхватывая открытые двери палат и пугающе пустой коридор. На первый взгляд, дохлых пациентов в таких количествах здесь не было, но верить пустым помещениям в городе было гиблой затеей, Дэрил уже удостоверился в этом. Они побежали вперед по коридору, освещая себе путь фонариками и перепрыгивая через поваленные на пол вещи. Удерживая равновесие после прыжка через смердящую груду, бывшую когда-то расстрелянным ходячим, Дэрил взмахнул рукой и наконец-то увидел, что Рик сунул ему ранее. Это была его арбалетная стрела, покрытая вонючим дерьмом из башки ходячего. Перед тем, как двинуться к двери, Рик позаботился выдернуть его стрелу, тогда как сам Дэрил не успел даже поднять свой нож, так и оставшийся валяться на пыльном полу гинекологии. 

В конце коридора внезапно показалось что-то светлое, наполовину загороженное непонятными темными силуэтами. Луч фонаря не мог светить настолько далеко, рассеивая свой свет по всему коридору и иногда ослепительно вспыхивая на краях, забранных под помутневшее стекло, плакатов и планов эвакуации. Рик бежал на полшага впереди Дэрила, тяжело грохоча ботинками по полу, и, в конце концов, херня случилась, как и должна была: на середине пути, в нескольких шагах от них, из нескольких палат выбрались ходячие в больничных пижамах, лысые и полупрозрачные. Одного из них Рик просто обогнул, увернувшись от взмаха гнилой руки, и предостерегающе выкрикнул:

\- Дэрил! 

Дэрил использовал этого мертвеца как щит, прикрываясь от двух других, и оказавшись на нужной стороне коридора, с силой втолкнул их в ближайшую палату. Упертый сукин сын, чья рука с мерзким хрустом сломалась об дверной косяк от резкого толчка, все никак не хотел сдохнуть и отвалить от него, поэтому Дэрил всадил стрелу ему в почти вытекший глаз. У него больше не было его ножа и он орудовал стрелой, чувствуя, как каждый раз, когда он с размаха вонзал ее в глухо трещавший череп, она дрожала и гнулась в ладони, грозясь сломаться и распороть ему всю руку. Коричневая жижа из глазницы хлюпнула и веером окатила его лицо, по гребаной случайности не попав в рот. 

\- Ебаный урод! - выплюнул Дэрил. Рик развернулся на голос, беспокойство огромными буквами читалось на его лице. Дэрил молча продолжил спринт. 

Рик больше не подпускал к себе тварей близко. Если это было возможно, он отбрасывал дезориентированных мертвецов, уже получивших от него первый удар, назад, где Дэрил добивал их, не сбавляя шага. Коридор казался бесконечным, светлая хреновина то появлялась, то исчезала за углом, как они прыгали от одной стены к другой, и чертовы «пациенты» перли на них из каждой второй палаты нескончаемым потоком. Наконец, когда до очевидного расширения оставалось несколько метров, за их спинами послышалось глухое, раздраженное рычание, и Рик испуганно развернулся, чуть не споткнувшись. Дэрил схватил его за предплечье и оба устало привалились к стене, переводя дух и оглядываясь. Два луча фонариков, один из которых уже подыхал, выхватили из темноты в десятке метров сзади тянущиеся к ним руки, ошметки мяса и шмоток, и тусклый блеск белесых глаз, и все это напоминало неотвратимо прущую на них голодную волну сраного цунами. Переглянувшись, они бросились бежать вперед, увеличивая расстояние между ними и прорвавшимися через завал ходячими.

Через несколько метров коридор закончился большим холлом, освещенным светом из широких окон, с которых были сорваны жалюзи. К дверному проему, ведущему к небольшому предбаннику с выходом на главную лестницу, были придвинута стойка медсестры, несколько кресел и даже диван, залитые кровью и ошметками человеческих тел. Стены в глубине холла были изрешечены пулями и многослойными брызгами и потеками крови, в самом углу огромную кучу чего-то прикрывала белая простыня с темными пятнами. Дверь эвакуационного выхода держалась на одной петле. На полу, наполовину скрытый темнотой лестничного проема, лежал солдат специального подразделения — точнее, что от него осталось: изорванные вещи, бронежилет и шлем с остатками костей черепа внутри. Рик со странным звуком втянул воздух, увидев его.

Дэрил подбежал к окну.

\- Рик! - взмахнул он рукой. Тот спиной приблизился к нему, не выпуская все громче шумевшего коридора из поля зрения, и коротко посмотрел вниз. Дэрил встретил взгляд его ярко-голубых глаз, словно бы слегка подернутых дымкой, и увидев в них убийственную решимость, коротко выдохнул. Он зашвырнул арбалет назад и взял наизготовку тяжелый автомат, висевший на спине ненужным до этого грузом. - Приготовь веревку, - выплюнул он, отворачиваясь.

С каждым днем вещи становились все хуже и хуже. Наступление Конца, Мерл, София, ферма, постоянные бега, постоянный страх за жизнь — не свою, но Рика, Кэрол, Карла, всех остальных, — пересекая холл с автоматом в руках, Дэрил чувствовал это на себе липкой грязью, сковывавшей движения. Он был покрыт ею с головы до ног, снаружи и изнутри, и, наставляя автомат на темный проем коридора, в глубине которого уже хорошо было видно мельтешение ходячих, подумал, что вряд ли найдет способ от нее отмыться. Позади раздался звук хрустящих упаковок бинтов и лекарств, сдавленные ругательства Рика и скрип молнии на рюкзаке, на дне которого лежала, свернутая кольцами, их единственная веревка. Дэрил проверил магазин — наполовину, сука, пуст — вытащил из кармана единственный запасной и торопливо сунул его в нагрудный карман рубашки. Истрепавшаяся ткань треснула.

В крайнем случае, Рик сможет выпрыгнуть, если ситуация станет совсем дерьмовой — процентов пятьдесят, что он не сломает на том маленьком карнизе ноги.

Автоматная очередь проредила первую волну мертвецов, поперших из коридора с голодным ревом. Оружие непривычно вздрагивало в руке, производя неимоверный шум. Дэрил видел, как к задним рядам присоединяются стормозившие сначала твари, выползающие из палат; сейчас сюда наверняка стекалась через главную лестницу гниль со свей больницы.

Он не убирал пальца со спускового крючка и испытывал мрачное удовольствие от вида падающих на пол ходячих, несмотря ни на что приближавшихся все ближе и ближе. В ушах стоял автоматный стрекот, а в голове царила опустошающая пустота, словно мысли сбежали, как пересравшиеся крысы. Количество мертвецов с каждой пулей не уменьшалось, как им было должно, а увеличивалось, они теснили его обратно в холл, и у Дэрила не было времени даже обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Рика.

Один из ходячих в гражданском, напиравший сзади, болезненно напоминал Мерла: та же бритая башка, не обремененная интеллектом рожа, широкие плечи. Дэрил понятия не имел, почему вообще в этот момент ему что-то начало напоминать о пропавшем брате; он рассудил, что все стало откровенно хуево. Он отшвырнул в сторону закончившуюся обойму; Не-Мерл голодно оскалился и стал похож на отца. 

На то, чтобы заменить обойму, ушло несколько секунд.

\- Дэрил!!!

Баррикада, наспех созданная в другом конце холла, оказалась построена не просто так. Привлеченная несусветным грохотом, за ней бесновалась толпа ходячих, не меньшая, чем та, которая перла из коридора. К счастью, широкий кожаный диван и стойка медсестер надежно блокировали проход, и до момента, когда мертвецы найдут способ по своим же телам перебраться в холл, было достаточно времени. 

\- Заканчивай!!! - заорал он в ответ, скашивая новой очередью группу ходячих, прорвавшихся в холл из коридора. Позади раздался звон выбиваемого стекла и глухие ругательства, Дэрил поудобнее перехватил автомат и начал вести прицельную стрельбу, экономя патроны. Груда мертвых тел перед ним росла, теперь половина ходячих спотыкалась о них и ползла по полу, как толпа огромных пауков. Автомат в руках нагрелся, красно-коричневые тела слились в одно гребаное марево, усыпанное яркими вспышками выстрелов. Пот выедал глаза, и один из мертвецов внезапно оказался совсем рядом; Дэрил проломил ему висок ударом приклада и еще несколько вырвались вперед, не сдерживаемые пулями. В обойме оставался всего десяток патронов. 

\- Дэрил! - раздалось призывное за его спиной. Он ринулся назад, к Рику, и вовремя успел поймать брошенный ему второй автомат.  
\- Давай, - бросил он, занимая позицию в шаге от окна. Рик сбросил на пол свой грязный халат, ухватился за веревку и перекинул ногу через широкий подоконник, но потом вдруг остановился и поднял на Дэрила неуверенный, почти вопросительный взгляд. У дальней стены ходячие своей массой начали отодвигать диван, одна из тварей побольше уже свешивалась с мягкой спинки, готовая кулем дерьма шлепнуться в холл. Ножки дивана мерзко скрипели по полу. 

Дэрил был готов убить Рика за промедление и отчаянно рыкнул через плечо:  
\- Давай, бля! Я за тобой! 

Рик не должен был сомневаться, что Дэрил сможет задержать ходячих, чтобы дать ему достаточно времени для побега. Смутная обида острой иголкой ковырнула его изнутри — он никогда не давал Рику повода для сомнений, — и с яростью превратил рожу подобравшегося близко ходячего в гнилостно-кровавую кашу прикладом автомата. 

Удерживая автомат правой рукой, Дэрил вытянул левую назад, шаря ей в воздухе, чтобы найти веревку. Его пальцы хватали то воздух, то пластиковую цепь жалюзи, и дуло автомата дрогнуло от прошившего Дэрила на мгновение неконтролируемого страха. Ходячие, ковылявшие из коридора и в своем голоде не замечавшие препятствий, запинались друг об друга, падали и нихуево усложняли задачу, создавая две разноуровневые угрозы, перестройка с которых отнимала драгоценную концентрацию. 

Едва лишь Дэрил нащупал грубую канатную веревку в углу окна, один из мертвецов схватил его за щиколотку, алчно дернувшись вперед своей вывороченной из сустава конечностью. Дэрил судорожно лягнул ходячего ногой, с трудом не упав на пол, и выпустил в его голову остатки обоймы. Развороченная тварь затихла, Дэрил торопливо потянул на себя веревку, чтобы не содрать ладони, и когда слева раздался душераздирающий визг диванных ножек по полу, даже не повернул головы. Времени на осторожный спуск не было; две толпы ходячих с гулом и рычанием соединились и двинулись к окну.

Крепко ухватившись за наполовину вытянутую наверх веревку, Дэрил одним движением перемахнул через подоконник. Автомат с шумом ударился о наличник с другой стороны окна, перед глазами мелькнуло сине-серое небо, и весь плечевой пояс прошила острая боль; носки ботинок с размаху врезались в окно и раздался звон стекла. Не успел Дэрил выматериться и отпустить руки, чтобы спрыгнуть на порожек, как веревка в сведенных болью и напряжением ладонях потеряла натяжение, и он снова полетел вниз, в последний момент догадавшись расцепить пальцы. 

Он рухнул на порожек боком, прямо на груду мелкого оконного стекла. Мимо, прогрохотав об обшивку здания, пролетел радиатор, к которому была привязана веревка, опасно стегнувшая воздух на уровне первого этажа — обшивочная штукатурка брызнула осколками, оставив на стене кирпично-красную выбоину. 

Дэрил на мгновение закрыл глаза. Страшно болели руки и плечи, особенно то, которым он упал на стекло, лёгким была нужна минута, чтобы восстановиться после неожиданного падения, выбившего из него ясность ума и весь воздух. Ему просто нужно полминуты, он уже бывал здесь; приспособиться к пульсирующей боли — как обычно...

Рядом с головой раздался хруст стекла и он механически отдернулся от угрозы; начал подниматься, оставляя на ладонях мелкие порезы от стеклянной каши. 

\- Ты в порядке? - услышал он. В поле зрения появилась рука, и Рик одним движением вздернул его на ноги. В голове слегка прояснилось и наконец-то стало возможно сделать нормальный вдох — легкие словно развернулись на полную мощность. Дэрил благодарно кивнул и, напрягшись, посмотрел наверх.

Сверху гораздо тише из-за расстояния хрипели ходячие, к разбитому окну на втором этаже тоже приползла парочка ублюдков — их попытка скрести пальцами по стеклу была слышна даже здесь. Расстояние между первым и вторым этажом было намного больше, чем вторым и третьим, и чтобы пройти мимо разбитых окон нужно было бы лишь слегка пригнуть голову. Дэрил наугад провел рукой по щеке, вспоминая, что где-то здесь была содрана кожа, исподлобья поднял взгляд на Рика и застыл, натолкнувшись на долгий и испытующий ответный взгляд.

\- Не смей так делать. В этом не было никакой необходимости, - обманчиво спокойным голосом сказал Рик, и Дэрил без труда уловил дрожь в голосе, которую ему редко доводилось слышать. 

Рик был обеспокоен до такой степени, что и без того углубившиеся за последнее время морщины на его лбу врезались сильнее, а голубые глаза потемнели, оставив несколько светлых участков у самого зрачка. Дэрил почувствовал себя состоящим из нескольких частей, как какая-нибудь гребаная детская игрушка или разъебанный на куски и склеенный заново садовый гном. Чтобы не смотреть — тупо пялиться, как сраная пятилетка — пришлось сделать усилие. Он перевел глаза на висевшие на плечах Рика рюкзаки и хотел было попытаться забрать свой, чтобы избежать повисшей в воздухе неудобной, неуместной неловкости, от которой хотелось убежать в прямом смысле этого слова, но что-то в позе Рика отговорило его от этого. 

\- Мы возвращаемся оба, слышишь меня? - спросил тот, заглядывая ему в глаза. Дэрил удерживал контакт несколько секунд, но потом, повинуясь нестерпимой привычке, опустил взгляд куда-то на уровень верхних пуговиц куртки. - Я бы тебя там не оставил, - продолжил Рик уже по-настоящему спокойнее. - Я не знаю, какого черта ты творишь, но я не позволю тебе остаться здесь. Ни за что. Ты понял?

В горле встал ком и снова стало трудно сделать полноценный вдох.

Рик беспокоился не из-за сохранности лекарств, полностью собранных к рюкзаках у него на плечах; Рик беспокоился из-за него: пока Дэрил прикрывал его задницу, тот думал, что он жертвует собой. 

Дэрил понимал, что такой вариант был более чем возможен, и он был полностью к нему готов — это был хороший способ принести хоть какую-то пользу. Он не слишком волновался о своей смерти, и никто никогда не волновался о нем — кроме Мерла в редкие моменты его трезвости от наркоты и бухла, — и беспокойство, настоящее, неподдельное беспокойство Рика словно взорвало в нем несколько ядерных зарядов. Дэрил осторожно перевел дыхание и взял протянутый ему рюкзак.

Еще одно подтверждение факта, что он самый хуевый друг на свете.

Он кивнул и промычал что-то невнятное в знак согласия, старательно не смотря Рику в глаза. 

Выдержав еще один пронзительный, будто неверящий взгляд, он закинул на плечи рюкзак, в котором жизнерадостно звякнули склянки — лишь бы не грохнуть ничего, — и дернул подбородком в сторону входа в больницу, где они бросили тачки. Рик пробирался по узкому парапету первым и не мог обернуться назад, и Дэрил ухватился за эту крошечную возможность привести разметавшиеся мысли в порядок. 

Из окон доносился не дающий расслабиться монотонный гул мертвецов, запертых на втором этаже. Одна тварь попыталась дотянуться до них, но напоролась на торчащее стекло и хватала пустоту в нескольких сантиметрах от их макушек. В раскинувшемся вокруг больницы парке ходячих тоже прибавилось — они медленно и лениво стекались со всех сторон, наглухо закрывая больницу для остальных выживших. Мотоцикл стоял на краю парковки, развернутый в сторону выездной дороги, сейчас запруженной ходячими. Их было не так много, как в Атланте или на ферме, но достаточно, чтобы сделать любые маневры на мотоцикле смертельно опасными. 

\- Пикап отрезан, - хрипло сказал Дэрил, едва лишь угол здания перестал загораживать широкий навес над входом. Мертвецы окружили пикап со всех сторон; один из них застыл около пассажирской двери и раскачивался, будто выключенный из сети. В основном, они подтягивались из больницы, двигаясь на свет или по какой-то своей дохлой интуиции: за несколько секунд, пока Дэрил пристально наблюдал за входом, оттуда по ступенькам скатилась бывшая медсестра, и почти под колесами пикапа зашевелилась куча тряпья, пытаясь встать на ноги. Для прорыва потребовалось бы как минимум шесть патронов с каждого, чтобы снять дальних и еще куча работы для ближних — настоящий смертный приговор — неосуществимо. 

С севера налетел порывистый, ледяной ветер, вжавший их в стену больницы, и пальцы свело холодом. Рик тяжело выдохнул и с силой сжал переносицу. В помещении прямо над их головами ходячие что-то обрушили и раздался громкий звон разбитого стекла; Дэрил понадеялся, что хотя бы один осколок раскроил какой-нибудь твари череп. 

\- Поедем на мотоцикле, - сказал после секундного молчания Рик. - Мы сможем?  
\- Увезет хоть слона, - пожал плечами Дэрил. Несмотря на всю очевидность решения, оно до последнего не приходило ему в голову. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на разросшиеся без надзора внизу кусты — они были достаточно густыми и мелкими, чтобы не пропороть ненароком ногу и, что намного важнее, не разбить хрупкие бутылки в рюкзаках. - Вниз? - спросил он коротко, снимая с плеча арбалет. Рик снова посмотрел на пикап и быстро кивнул.

Вместо бутылок, негромко звякнувших за спиной, чуть не разлетелся на жалкие куски арбалет, в последнюю секунду пойманный Дэрилом у бетонной дорожки. От приземления взвыло болью плечо, а единственная широкая ветка почти до конца разорвала бинт на руке Рика, но время поджимало, и они кинулись вперед, не тратя время на отряхивания.

Дэрил бежал первым, предпочитая уворачиваться от ходячих, а не тратить дыхалку на удары прикладом. Рик прикрывал тыл, держась позади ровно настолько, чтобы его фигуру можно было зацепить боковым зрением. 

Едва они выбежали на парковку, миновав широкие полупарковые аллеи, за спиной Дэрила прогремел выстрел, сразу за ним — еще один. Четыре патрона и две трети широкого парковочного полотна — настоящий, неподдельный страх прошил Дэрила только сейчас, словно тот все это время сидел где-то в углу его долбаного мозга и не смог найти более подходящего момента. Сердце забилось в несколько раз быстрее, и он, не особенно задумываясь о сохранении дыхания — или вообще о чем-то еще, кроме очертаний мотоцикла впереди — развернул арбалет и наотмашь раскроил прикладом череп ближайшему ходячему. Чтобы сохранить патроны Рика, он вскидывал и вскидывал арбалет вверх, не заботясь о том, убил он мертвеца или просто отбросил в сторону, главное — что тот уже не сможет их достать. В горле быстро запершило, холодный воздух содрал слизистую чем-то острым.

На парковке было немного машин, но казалось, что за каждой скрывается целый десяток мертвецов, возникающих точно из воздуха. Подбежав к небольшому фургону, Дэрил прислонился к нему спиной и выглянул за угол, прикидывая количество ходячих. Четверо потенциально близки слева, больше десяти справа, за мотоциклом — лучше не считать. Рик бесшумно оперся спиной на фургон рядом с ним. Его лицо застыло, как маска, не двигались и пальцы, крепко обхватившие рукоять револьвера. Когда они выберутся отсюда, у него будут дрожать руки...

\- Пошли, - шепнул Дэрил. Боком он выбежал из-за фургона и чуть не врезался в ходячего, половина скальпа которого болталась на тоненьких лоскутках кожи как сальные патлы. Мертвец запоздало вскинул руки, желая добраться до незащищенного горла, и незамедлительно полетел на землю, сбитый смазанным ударом приклада арбалета и толчком Рика.

На последних метрах время вытянулось в трубу. Дэрилу казалось, что он бежит слишком медленно, как в гребаном кошмаре, мертвецы же вокруг, наоборот, двигаются как реактивные. Ключи из наружного кармана он доставал целую вечность, задыхаясь от ледяного воздуха и боли в плече, которое натирал рюкзак. Он дернулся, выворачиваясь из лямок, замахнулся на выросшую перед ним тварь в какой-то синей форме, и, внезапно, время ринулось вперед, почти оглушив его своим грохотом.

\- Надевай! - крикнул он Рику и не глядя — лишь бы не разбить — кинул свой рюкзак назад. Затем он вскочил на сиденье, завел с готовностью зарычавший мотор, швырнул арбалет на переднее крепление и пинком отбросил подножку. В ту же секунду байк просел под весом запрыгнувшего Рика, за куртку ухватилась окровавленная рука, и Дэрил сорвался с места, опасно вильнув в сторону от вставшего на пути ходячего.

\- Держись крепче! - выкрикнул он. Он чувствовал, насколько неудобно сидит Рик: при любом резком движении он бы свалился сам и увлек за собой весь мотоцикл. Дэрил сделал широкий круг по парковке, проехав под самыми стенами больницы, где было меньше всего ходячих; Рик за его спиной передернул плечами и съехал вниз по сиденью. Дэрил бросил взгляд на главный выезд, навсегда похеренный для живых, и с громким ревом рванул в сторону видневшегося вдали скопления домов, через которое он сюда приехал.

*

На обратном пути ходячие почти даже не двигались, слепо загораживая дорогу или стоя на обочине как давно сдохшие путевые столбы. Ехать пришлось местами в обход, петляя и неприлично снижая скорость перед лежачими полицейскими, и во время такой полуостановки Рик потратил еще две пули на мертвую девочку лет десяти с отгрызенной рукой и обломком желтоватой плечевой кости.

Рик сидел сзади, больше не креня мотоцикл, молчал, и Дэрил чувствовал, как подрагивают в отходняке после напряжения его руки и колени. Спиной Дэрил чувствовал его грудь, к правому бедру во время крутых поворотов непроизвольно прижималось колено, рука крепко держалась за его куртку. Впереди стелилась грязная, покрытая пылью и гнилью дорога, но Дэрил ехал на автопилоте, изредка подчиняясь коротким указаниям Рика, и почти не видел асфальта. 

Под холодным зимним ветром лицу было жарко. Это было больше, чем Дэрил когда-либо мог себе вообразить. Чувство, медленно и методично сжиравшее его изнутри, всегда было просто чем-то обособленным и не совсем осязаемым, существующим только у Дэрила в голове. Потому он никогда не осмеливался представить, что может прикоснуться к Рику, даже одна мысль об этом была настолько неправдоподобна и смехотворна, что не рассматривалась им как заслуживающая существования. Он всерьез думал, что эта чертова штука остановится в развитии, просто останется такой, как есть, а не станет хуже, как злокачественная опухоль. 

Рика хотелось поцеловать. Провести кончиком языка по полным, четко очерченным губам, пропустить между пальцами вьющиеся волосы. Потрогать кончик брови, который он так любит тереть, когда волнуется; узнать, как это — когда он отвечает на поцелуй. Получить хотя бы одно объятие, предназначавшееся Лори на ферме. На пару секунд.

В груди от недостатка воздуха стало больно — Дэрил сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание. В потрепанных штанах было тесно и неудобно. Он знал, что не должен был чувствовать ничего подобного, что не имеет на это никакого права, потому что Рик называет его своим другом, хотя должен бы — предателем, но никогда еще Дэрилу так сильно не хотелось ехать медленнее, а еще лучше — целую вечность, чтобы тепло прижатого к нему тела никуда не исчело. На повороте мотоцикл сильно тряхнуло, и Рик инстинктивно ухватился за него сильнее — Дэрил прикусил губу, не имея возможности хотя бы на мгновение закрыть глаза.

*

К тому времени, как мотоцикл наконец-то остановился рядом со кое-как прикрытым ветками автомобилем, наступила глухая, безветренная ночь, не освещаемая ничем, кроме лучей фонариков. Вдобавок пошел редкий снег, похожий на мелкий рис; он запорошил землю и деревья, запутался в волосах и на ощупь был сухим и жестким. Дэрил, бесшумно шедший рядом, мгновенно постарел на несколько десятков лет, и то ли дело было в валящей с ног усталости, то ли в плохом освещении, но и глаза его тоже выглядели мертвыми и безжизненными. Рик решил, что так бывает. Этой чертовой зимой так бывает — от измождения ты не можешь даже думать о чем-то, сложнее сна.

Лори исцарапала себе руки — или просто упала — и выглядела в холодном свете фонарей и неровных отблесках костра совсем серой и тоже мертвой. Впечатление прогнали эмоции, с огромной скоростью сменявшие друг друга на ее лице: она одобряюще улыбалась, заискивающе заглядывала в глаза, просительно поднимала брови и радовалась — в какой-то момент Рик перестал различать, о чем она говорит, и просто кивал. 

\- Там полно антибиотиков, - хрипло сказал Дэрил, и Рик вслед за ним снял с плеч рюкзак и передал его Хершеллу. Тот наверняка благодарил его и Дэрила, потом в разговор влился Гленн — Рик слышал отдельные слова и медленно плыл в реке звуков. Иногда он думал, что это ненормально и он сходит с ума, но ни разу не довел мысль до конца. Усталость сшибала с ног.

Из палатки Бэт выбежал Карл. В спешке он споткнулся о корень и чуть не упал Рику в объятия и долго не хотел отпускать, словно зная, в чем отец больше всего нуждался. Карл более-менее вернул его к жизни, напомнив, что они все-таки выбрались из огромного, многоэтажного кладбища, и Рик благодарно потрепал его по волосам и принял протянутую ему кружку с дымящейся в ней тушенкой. Он сел на бревно рядом с костром, и его взгляд, будто притянутый, поймал одинокую фигуру Дэрила, застывшую с другой стороны костра, чуть в отдалении от собравшихся около палаток людей. Дэрил всегда держался особняком, не было ни одной причины, по которой он сейчас должен был изменить свое поведение, но Рик подумал, что он выглядит совсем плохо. После того, как кто-то пошутил насчет снега, Дэрил стряхнул его рукой, и волосы теперь торчали в разные стороны, глаза ищуще блуждали по маленькой поляне. К такой же порции тушенки в руках он так, похоже, и не притронулся, и потерянно стоял, спиной прислонившись к широкому дереву, на ветвях которого были развешены вещи. 

Рик огляделся, машинально приобняв сидевшую рядом Лори, и даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Дэрил остановил взгляд на палатке Бэт, откуда торчали ноги Хершелла и слышался голос Кэрол, и сунул в рот кусочек мяса. Рику хотелось позвать его к костру, освободить достаточно места на поваленном дереве, но почему-то не так и не сделал этого. Он понятия не имел, как благодарить Дэрила за то, что тот рванул вслед за ним и спас ему жизнь раз пятьдесят за один день, не меньше. Он заслуживал куда больше, чем одинокий ужин вдалеке от костра и занятой с Бэт Кэрол, и Рик хотел дать ему это понять, так, чтобы недоверчивый Дэрил это осознал . Но в тот момент, когда Рик почти поднялся со своего места, Дэрил подхватил стоявший у его ног арбалет и с опущенной головой ушел в темную громаду рощи. Еще дальше от людей, костра и самого Рика. 

Остатки ощущения маленькой победы, счастливого возвращения, которому так радовались люди, растворились без остатка, и на их месте образовалось выгоревшее, ноющее, как ссадина на руке, место. Рик устало выдохнул, потер бровь и с трудом проглотил кусок безвкусного, резинового мяса.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.


End file.
